


where all this fades

by rubyisms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: in an world where akira kurusu has never existed, his friends suffer.goro akechi and yusuke kitagawa were no exception.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 15





	where all this fades

it’s been only a few weeks after the election. shido’s been keeping him busy with eliminating targets who were no longer needed after he secured his place as prime minister. the weather has grown colder, and he tugs the scarf around his neck closer to his chin as he steps out on the platform. he’s not sure how far out of tokyo he is, but he doesn’t care.

goro’s feet lead him down paths rarely took by the few people who lived in the area. there’s a slight snowfall coming from the sky, crunching under the heels of his shoes as he makes his way down an alleyway not far from the train station. it leads out towards a place with fencing that’s shoddily made and a sign that’s crooked on its post. he barely glances at the signs to see the words, instead walking into the fenced in area.

there are grave markers sticking up from the ground. some with no names, others with a name and a date of death. all of them were simple in their appearance, being nothing more than a stone slab. he pauses at one and kneels, brushing away the snow that has fallen into the name carved into the stone.

a moment passes as he sits there, exhaling. he’s trembling, but he’s not sure if it’s from the heavy feeling in his chest or the cold that envelopes him. ‘… he won. as we both knew he would. my plan to take him down will soon be put into place and i’ll finally have my revenge.’ he laughs quietly, the sound sad and bitter. ‘i regret how things ended.’ 

his fingers trace over the letters, his gaze soft and fond. on the end of a name, his thumb strokes over the carving as if he’s caressing it. ‘we were driven apart too soon. you by that monster who exploited you until you dropped dead and me by the hatred for my own monstrous father.’ his face is wet.

it’s just the snowflakes melting on his face he says.

his gloved hand draws back from the stone slab and he gets a good look at the name.

_yusuke kitagawa._

who would’ve thought it would’ve ended like this? goro about to be on top of the world with destroying his father, and yusuke… six feet under in a shoddy box that could barely be considered a coffin, killed by the negligence of his own father figure.

he had been getting skinnier and skinnier with each passing month. their friendship grew strained as yusuke was forced to focus only on his work and goro chose to push him away for his own goals and ambition. it was his biggest regret. maybe if he let yusuke in and fed him once in a while, he would still be here. maybe… he wouldn’t be so alone.

the snow behind him crunches and goro raises his head. he barely gets to turn around before a familiar feeling, the silencer on a gun, is pressed to the back of his head. his breath is stolen away and his heart sinks low to his stomach. before the man even speaks, he know who he is and why he’s here.

how stupid he was for thinking shido would keep him around after the election. out of everyone he’s eliminated, goro was the only one left who could air shido’s dirty laundry.

and his father was a clever man who wouldn’t take that chance.

the gun is fired and goro’s body falls forward, his head smacking against the stone slab with yusuke’s name carved in it. as the light fades from his eyes, the blood coming from the fatal wound in his head stains the grey stone red.

the blood rolls down until the carving of yusuke’s name is painted red with the blood of the only person in these last few years who truly loved him.

the snow falls.

who would’ve thought it would’ve ended like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
